Through the night - Otayurio
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Otabek decide regresar a visitar a su coreógrafo en Detroit por algunos meses. Sin dudas, se sorprende cuando alguien se convierte en su sombra, siguiéndolo a todos lados, buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él, pero a pesar de estar dichoso por su compañía, Altin cree que alejarlo debería ser la solución para no ilusionarse más antes de resultar herido...


**Summary:** Otabek Altin decide regresar tras una temporada entrenando en Almatý a visitar a su coreógrafo en Detroit por algunos meses. Sin dudas, se sorprende cuando alguien se convierte en su sombra, siguiéndolo a todos lados, buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él, pero a pesar de estar dichoso por su compañía, Altin cree que alejarlo debería ser la solución para no ilusionarse más antes de resultar herido...

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece así como tampoco los personajes aquí mencionados. La autora del fanart de la portada es Makyu VB, quién me autorizó a utilizarlo.

* * *

 _¡Buenas! Por fin terminé de darle forma a este pequeño OS. Al principio tenía la intención de hacer un drabble pero como de costumbre terminé pasando las quinientas palabras con solo la primera parte..._

 _¿Cómo surgió? Gracias a Makyu VB quién compartió el hermoso fanart de la portada en un grupo y simplemente varias ideas fueron revoloteando en mi cabeza hasta que pude darle forma a una de ellas.  
_

 _Espero que les guste_

* * *

 _All the words_

 _In my heart_

 _I can't show them all to you_

 _But, it's that I love you_

 _ **[Through the night – IU, traducción al inglés]**_

Estaba nervioso, como hacia tiempo no lo estaba. Daba vueltas sobre mi mismo alrededor de la cocina rascándome la cabeza y reviviendo las imágenes de minutos atrás. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando lo besé? Sin dudas estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba. Apoyé mis manos contra el borde de la mesada del mármol, fría como mis pies descalzos contra el suelo de parqué. Había dejado mis zapatillas y las medias al lado de la cama, por lo que en el apuro olvidé por completo colocármelas nuevamente. Poco me importaba si al otro día cogía un resfriado. En ese momento necesitaba despejarme a como diera lugar así que el descenso de temperatura podría ayudar.

Todo había sido un error. Siempre fui consciente de mis sentimientos por Yuri Plisetsky y sabía que no hacían más que ir en ascenso pero nunca había sido capaz de detenerlo o de expresarle lo feliz que me hacía con su existencia. Cada vez que estábamos juntos, cada vez que sin querer mi mano rozaba el dorso de la suya me sentía culpable, culpable por generarme ilusiones sin fundamentos. Todo, desde el momento en que le pedí ser su amigo, fue un error. Lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo hasta esa misma noche.

Meses atrás, Yuri había mandado a la mierda a Yakov vaya uno a saber por qué. Cuando le pregunté los motivos detrás de su decisión esa tarde que llegó a mi departamento en Detroit con un par de valijas y el cabello alborotado cayendo largo detrás de su espalda, sólo movió sus hombros hacia arriba sin darme ningún tipo de explicación... Era otra persona, alguien completamente diferente. Estaba más relajado, menos tenso y efectivamente, poco le importaba haber roto relación de esa forma con Yakov, la Federación Rusa de Patinaje Artístico e incluso con el Ministerio de Deporte. Pero también había experimentado cambios físicos desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando juntos en los vestuarios del Worlds Championship nos reíamos como idiotas de los demás.

Si. Podía reírme de cualquier cosa mientras estuviera con él.

Mi coach, tan sorprendido como yo, aceptó tomarlo bajo su tutela. Habíamos pensado seriamente en regresar a Almatý después de trabajar con algunos coreógrafos pero Yuri se había instalado en mi departamento como si fuera suyo, recorriendo a sus anchas cada rincón del mismo en eso que él denominaba pijama, aprovechaba su reciente cumpleaños número diecisiete para seguirme a bares y clubes. Era prácticamente mi sombra. No es que me molestase, sólo que me costaba estar tan cerca de él sin lanzarme sobre sus labios. Debo reconocer que me duró poco el autocontrol…

Pocas semanas después de su arribo, nuestro coach decidió buscarle vivienda propia al pequeño ruso. Sin embargo, no funcionó. Buscaba cualquier excusa con tal de aparecer por mi edificio. Desde las más creíbles como un calefactor sin funcionar hasta los típicos _Pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte._ Y nunca aprendí a decirle que no.

Esa noche no había sido diferente. Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta frontal y con un gemido lastimero pronunció mi nombre. ¿Cómo había llegado al interior de un edificio con máxima seguridad un viernes por la noche? ¿Habría sido la vecina del 6B que nos mira con sonrisas pícaras cada vez que nos cruza por el pasillo? Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta, pensando que tal vez de una vez por todas debería decirle que se fuera, que su presencia me molestaba o que estaba esperando a mi falsa e inexistente _novia,_ inexistente como su amor por mí, pensé tratando de hacer de mi situación un chiste pero, mierda, eso me dolió.

—¡Beka! —gritó cuando me vio abrir la dichosa puerta que nos separaba y se colgó de mi rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Traté de mantener la distancia para comenzar a tejer una mentira creíble que pudiera mantenerlo lejos sólo por esa noche, pero el olor de su cabello recién lavado haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, sus brazos apretándome como si fuera su presa y su nariz rozando mandíbula, me lo impidieron. Cerré la puerta con delicadeza sin dejar que me soltara y descubrí que traía su mochila consigo. Negué lentamente con mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que me apartaba con lentitud.

—¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? —le pregunté tratando de mantenerme neutro, sin demostrar ni felicidad ni rechazo.

—Pronosticaron tormentas fuertes —mintió descaradamente— y no tengo ganas de escuchar como caen los truenos… Solo. En mi habitación. Oscura y fría… —agregó con un gesto dramático. Sin dudas esas actitudes se le habían pegado de Victor.

—No le tienes miedo a las tormentas —argumenté. Mi cabeza era un lío en ese mismo momento. Quería estar con él más de lo que podía expresar, pero sentía que Yuri no correspondería mis sentimientos por lo que buscaba la manera de mantenerlo lejos, lo más lejos posible, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

—A partir de hoy si —me respondió dándome la espalda para luego dirigirse a la única habitación que tenía mi departamento.

Si bien siempre dormíamos en colchones separados, no podía seguir soportando despertarme por la madrugada y verlo descansar tan cerca de mí. No podía soportar verlo ni una vez más traerme una taza de café por la mañana cuando aún no había acomodado su cabello y lo llevaba recogido en forma de dona sobre su coronilla. No había forma de que cualquier ser humano enamorado pudiera resistir semejante tortura. Acaricié mi frente con la palma de mi mano derecha porque el ruso era un dolor de cabeza, una migraña punzante capaz de tirarme al suelo para hacerme rogar por un calmante. Me volvía loco en todos los aspectos posibles.

Tal y como había dicho, una tormenta azotó el cielo de Detroit. Nunca entenderé que ritual llevó a cabo para que nadie excepto él fuera conocedor de los sucesos climáticos de esa noche.

El rubio había estado revolviendo ollas y escuchaba ruidos de bolsas en la cocina, mientras afuera las gotas de lluvia se balanceaban hasta chocar contra el vidrio del ventanal. Ni siquiera me moví del sillón. Yuri se manejaba en mi casa como si fuera el amo y señor, así que decidí que debería arreglárselas solo. Me informó que había puesto para hacer palomitas en el microondas y que iría por su pijama. Me limité a levantar la vista del libro que había intentado leer desde su irrupción para luego volver a ver las letras impresas en él. Podría estar al revés, en tailandés y con las letras borroneadas que no lo hubiera notado. Era toda una forma de seguir con ese papel de chico malo ignorador de "amigos" que había montado en pocos minutos. Es que claro... Ahí residía el mayor problema. Éramos sólo **amigos**.

Al verlo caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina, tuve que agradecer mentalmente que ninguna bebida estuviera mi boca porque de lo contrario, hubiera escupido todo por la nariz. Se paseaba campante usando mis pantuflas con forma de garras marrón oscuro arrastrando los pies por el suelo como si estuviera sobre el hielo, luciendo un par de medias negras que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, llevaba sólo un bóxer del mismo color con una camiseta ancha con mangas largas desteñida que en sus épocas de esplendor debía de haber sido roja, tenía el cuello lo suficientemente estirado como para que uno de sus hombros quedara al descubierto y había dejado su cabello suelto el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. No me acostumbraría nunca a su manera exótica de vestirse a la hora de dormir.

Apareció cinco minutos después con un tazón lleno de palomitas y tras insistirme veinte veces, lo acompañé a mi habitación ya que quería usar mi consola para jugar. Suspiré mientras apoyaba el libro sobre uno de los mullidos almohadones del sofá y resignado me senté en el borde de mi cama con el tazón sobre mis piernas después de quitarme las zapatillas y las medias. Yuri, que se sentó a mi lado, estaba demasiado hiperactivo. Varias veces el joystick se le había resbalado y había maldecido en ruso cada vez. Habíamos terminado demasiado pronto las palomitas por lo que no tenía en qué concentrarme mientras lo veía subir una de sus piernas para apoyarla en el colchón o cuando corría su cabello hacia un costado dejándome ver su hombro al aire libre. Tragué saliva de la manera más discreta posible y me dediqué a observar los movimientos del personaje que manejaba Yuri. Si. Así lograría no pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo recostado sobre mi pecho.

El resto pasó muy rápido. Venció al jefe y subió de nivel al mismo tiempo. Gritó. Saltó mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio al televisor y luego se abalanzó sobre mí, haciéndome caer contra el colchón. Y ahí perdí la compostura. Se fue todo por el retrete. Tiré a la mierda mi autocontrol. Pisoteé mi poca dignidad restante y lo besé. No me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto hasta que sentí sus dientes sobre mi labio inferior, apretándome con saña y sus uñas clavándose en mis brazos.

Huí tan rápido como pude a la cocina hasta que mi corazón dejara de galopar contra mi tórax de esa manera tan desesperada. Con la mente y los pies fríos decidí enfrentarme a lo que vendría. Estaba decidido. Le diría todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía por él y si resultaba que no sentía lo mismo, tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. Tendría que soportar vivir sin su mirada coqueta, sin sus groserías diarias, sin sus patadas voladoras y sin sus cabellos volando al compás de las hojas que caían en otoño.

Al entrar en la habitación, lo encontré apoyado contra el respaldar de la cama, tenía la mirada brillosa, sus mejillas tenían un fuerte coloreado rosado al igual que la punta de su nariz y trataba de esconder inútilmente su rostro con un gato de peluche que me había regalado para el día del amigo ese mismo año después de ganarlo en un arcade. Estaba hecho un desastre, a simple vista podía creer que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo que me había alejado de él.

No fui consciente de la hora que era hasta ver como la habitación tomaba un color entre anaranjado y rosado por los primeros rayos de sol que comenzaban a salir colándose por la ventana. Me acerqué hasta el borde de la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima. Las palabras se encontraban alborotadas en mi mente, incapaces de saltar al precipicio, de arriesgarse a más, de escaparse para construir un puente entre ambos, de cambiar nuestro destino… Sin embargo, creí que moría al sentir nuevamente sus brazos rodearme con fuerza, sus dedos apresando por detrás de mi espalda la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y su voz quebrada pidiéndome disculpas. Lo estreché contra mi pecho lo más fuerte que pude como si eso me hiciera darme cuenta que no estaba soñando, que estaba viviendo ese maravilloso momento.

Descubrí que las palabras sobraban, que a veces una mirada es suficiente para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, que no necesariamente hay que sentarse y reproducir un monólogo para hacerse entender. Me bastó mirarlo a los ojos por apenas un minuto para descubrir que habíamos estado equivocados, ambos, al pensar que al otro le importábamos solamente como amigos. Nos hicimos saber lo mucho que habíamos deseado ese momento a pesar de la mala jugada que el miedo de Yuri nos había hecho pasar.

Esa noche, nadie durmió en el colchón del suelo. Durante esa noche nos volvimos a encontrar una y otra vez, nos redescubrimos minuto a minuto acariciándonos lentamente. Esa noche nos hicimos saber que nos amábamos sin usar ninguna palabra…


End file.
